1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dental devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved dental device formed of a sensor film holder with a tooth clamp, which allows, during treatment of a tooth, the simple and expedient placement of radiographic sensor film or digital sensor, within the oral cavity of a patient without having to remove or adjust the already placed rubber dam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past years, advancements in dentistry have improved greatly, especially since the discovery and use of dental radiography. The applications of dental radiography have enhanced the efficiency and effectiveness of many dental operations, such as in root canal treatment (RCT).
Generally, RCT's and other dental procedures are performed with a flexible sheet, such as a rubber dam, in a surrounding relation to the tooth or teeth undergoing treatment. The rubber dam isolates the tooth from the rest of the interior of the patient's oral cavity and prevents ingestion of medicine or other substances by the patient. Another function of the rubber dam is to create a sterile environment within the oral cavity by preventing bacteria and other contaminants from entering the patient's tooth during the dental procedure.
Procedurally, a hole is punched into the rubber dam. The hole should be of a size smaller than the outer profile of the operative tooth. Typically, the rubber dam is secured in a proper position around the tooth by way of a dental clamp. The dental clamp includes an arcuate bridge which interconnects a pair of laterally opposed jaws. The opposed jaws are designed to grip the tooth immediately above the gum line. Once the rubber dam and dental clamp have been properly mounted on the tooth by use of forceps, the hole of the rubber dam shrinks snugly around the circumferential neck of the tooth. Then, a dam frame, such as a Young's frame, is secured onto the outer periphery of the rubber dam, and outside of the patient's mouth, in order to keep the rubber dam taut.
During dental procedures which require the use of a rubber dam, it may be necessary for the dentist to remove or adjust the rubber dam in order to monitor the progress of the procedure. For example, while monitoring the progress of a RCT it is standard practice to take a radiograph before the completion of the procedure. Similarly, in the course of particular endodontic procedures it is necessary to take multiple radiographs during wire measurements. Thus, it is necessary for the dentist to position the sensor film at a location between the oral cavity and the underside of the rubber dam. This requires the dentist to either remove the rubber dam completely or at least, with the use of certain sensor film holders, remove the frame of the rubber dam, which is not always easy or comfortable for the patient. As can be guessed, the possibility of contaminants entering the patient's mouth or tooth is an issue because of the movement of the rubber dam causing leakage and contamination of the field.
Usually during an RCT, the dentist will use hemostatic forceps to then place the sensor film within the patient's mouth and the patient will hold the forceps in place with his hand while the radiograph is being taken. In order to eliminate image distortions and improper focus of the radiograph, it is essential for the sensor film to be placed properly within the patient's mouth and for the forceps to be held steady by the patient. More often than not, a patient will inadvertently move during the taking of the radiograph causing the need to retake the radiograph and exposing the patient to additional radiation. Likewise, in the course of endodontic procedures, which require the taking of multiple radiographs during wire measurements, it is essential to take only the minimal number of radiographs so the patient is only exposed to the least amount of radiation.
Another concern for the patient besides additional exposure to radiation is the sterility of the sensor film. While current technology employs chemicals to sterilize items that are used multiple times, there is still a possibility that the sensor film holder may contain viruses, bacteria, hepatitis B, pirons and/or some other pathogens which are not killed or inactivated. In efforts to mitigate these germs from contact with the patient, the sensor film holders can be wiped down or have a plastic sheath placed over them, but over time this system can easily be breached. For example, in many instances, after removal of the plastic sheath the sensor film holder is merely wiped off when the procedure is completed and then a new plastic sheath, similar to cellophane wrap, is placed over the sensor film holder and a new sensor film, in preparation for use in the next procedure.
In view of these problems, attempts have been made heretofore in the prior art to develop new implementations so as to reduce contaminants from entering the patient's mouth during dental procedures, such as the ones discussed above, and to eliminate unnecessary exposure of radiation to the patient. For example, one such improvement includes a sensor holder which accommodates different sizes of sensors so as to prevent the sensor covers from being stripped when placed in the sensor holder. Another example is a bite block sensor holder which attempts to steady the sensor film in a stationary position.
Although these improvements may have performed so as to lessen the chance of contaminants from coming into contact with patient's skin or fluid and to keep the sensor film steady, these improvements did not eliminate the practice of adjusting the rubber dam in order to place the sensor film between the oral cavity and the underside of the rubber dam.
Therefore, it should come as no surprise that sensor film holders have been developed and constructed heretofore in the prior art so as to minimize the chance of contaminants, which may be on the sensor film, from coming into contact with the patient's skin and to maintain the sensor holder in a steady stationary position. In spite of these efforts in the prior art, it would be still desirable to provide an improved dental device formed of a sensor film holder with a tooth clamp which would entirely eliminate contact of the sensor film with the patient's skin or fluid and to make certain that the sensor holder is maintained in a steady position.
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following Letters Patent:
1,398,2471,434,8941,585,2641,785,6241,899,8772,010,6462,240,3362,786,9474,639,2215,784,4336,540,3996,609,911
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,911 to Garrison issued on Aug. 26, 2003, discloses a dental clamp which includes a resilient arcuate bridge connecting a pair of opposing jaws. In particular, each jaw includes a plate with an aperture therethrough, a dam tab and resilient fingers. Additionally, the '911 patent also discloses alternative embodiments for use on different types of teeth (e.g., molar, bicuspid).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,624 to Haller, issued on Dec. 16, 1930, teaches a tooth clamp which was designed to protect against gum injury during use of the clamp. This metal tooth clamp includes a resilient bow connected to a pair of opposing arms, which are stepped towards the end of the roots of the tooth and extend on the inner side and outer side of the gum.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,264 to Rosenthal issued on May 18, 1926 discloses a holder for holding film during the taking of intraoral radiographs of teeth. The holder may be made of radiolucent material and may be provided with an aperture in its front wall to permit the free passage of the rays. The holder is designed to contain two film packets, in side-by-side relation. During a dental procedure, the film packets may be removed easily through the upper opening in the holder. The '264 patent discloses that the holder may be held stationary in the mouth during successive exposures by mechanical means.
The remaining patents, listed above but not specifically discussed, are deemed to be only of general interest and show the state of the art in devices used in dental procedures.
None of the prior art discussed above discloses a dental device formed of a sensor film holder with an attachable tooth clamp like that of the present invention which eliminates the need, during a dental procedure, for the user to remove or adjust the already placed rubber dam so as to limit the possible transfer of fatal or contagious diseases, thereby realizing an important goal of dentistry.